


Give me something i can't live without (leave the sound of your name on my mouth)

by BeHappily



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Declarations Of Love, Emotions, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, but i tried, harry comes in his pants, i think it's readable, im sorry im shit at tagging, like lots of them - Freeform, more like harry's room but, oh I forgot, oh and English isn't my first language, ok im done, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:37:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeHappily/pseuds/BeHappily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically a short mess of emotions, kissing and LouisAndHarry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give me something i can't live without (leave the sound of your name on my mouth)

**Author's Note:**

> So like i said in tags english isn't my first language so there maybe lots of grammar mistakes and i'm really sorry for this but i tried (if you find any just let me know in the comment so i can fix them) :)
> 
> I wrote it in like three hours so i'm actually quite proud of myself. Oh and this was supposed be mpreg fic but i got this. 
> 
> Title from "Give Me Something" Alex and Sierra (i love it so much)
> 
> I dedicate it to my lovely internet friend faustysia ♥

Loud noise immediately wakes him up. 

Harry doesn't move for couple minutes, suddenly too warm under the covers, thinking that maybe he just imagined it. The room is peaceful and dark, moon light creeps through the closed window, outlining furniture. Just as he breaths with relive he hears another bang, it's louder this time and more exigent. And it's coming from outside the window. 

He gets up slowly and tries ignore shivers that shake his body. His heart races and his hands starts sweating and his breaths are too short for his lungs. He goes to open the window and hesitatingly looks out. 

And he sees him. In all his beautiful glory in the moon light. His eyes are so bright in the darkness of the night like they have whole other universe inside them. His hair are messy and there's water dripping form its ends on his shoulders. His thin lips are formed into a smile that's so big and beautiful and bright and sunny that makes Harrys heart stops and swells with something that feels whole lot like love. But he isn't sure if that what is it. He doesn't know love or anything about it or if Louis feel the same and he's scared to let thoughts go any further. 

"Are you gonna stare at me forever, Curly?" the boy calls with smile in his voice. 

I could, Harry thinks, but says instead "I didn't stare"

"Oh yeah, just eating me with yours eyes" he laughs and Harry thinks he could just listen him laugh forever because it's like the greatest symphony to his ears. Watching his open mouth and wrinkles around his eyes, he can't help but joins him. This boy makes him do things he can't control or understand but it always does something to Harrys heart, something so good and warm that he doesn't complain. 

"What are you doing here?" Harry asks once he's calm and his brain starts slowly working. He knows the answer, it's always the same one, but hearing it from Louis mouth every time closes his lungs that he feels breathless but fills his veins with happiness and blissfulness and delight and so many other emotions that his head starts spinning and only stops when Louis holds him close. 

"I wanted to see you, you dork" he says and Harry's not sure if he screams or whispers but this words swallow him completely and warms him from inside and he's not even close but far away but still can make Harry feel this way. 

"Come up" he says and it's so cheesy when he blows him a kiss and Louis laughs loudly before he starts climbing the old oak tree which grows next to Harry's house and its branches reaches Harrys window. 

Harry watches him with careful eyes and worry on his face which only disappears when Louis' lips are on his and it's warm and cozy and slow and Harry doesn't want it to end so he puts his hands tight around Louis waist. He whimpers when Louis starts to move away probably because his lungs are tight and he can't breathe and Harry wishes his kisses were enough to keep him close all the time not air. Harry moves his lips eventually on his cheek and jawline and neck so Louis can breathe. His lips leaves red marks that surly will show up tomorrow at school and everybody will know that Louis Tomlinson already belongs with someone even though no one will know that that someone is Harry Styles himself. 

Louis lets out little whimpers as Harry continue kissing and biting and licking his neck. He pushes them on Harry's little bed with spiderman covers on it and Louis laughs at sight of it but doesn't say anything just brings Harry closer to him and kisses him on the lips. Then he pulls Harry down on his back so he can be on top of him. Harry breaths out as he lets Louis do it and wraps his legs around Louis thighs so he can be closer, closer. Harrys breathing speeds up and he can't control little noises escaping his mouth as Louis kisses his jaw and neck. He desperately wants him to make him his, to leave red scars on his neck and blurry memories of his touch to put him to sleep when Louis can't come around.

He closes his eyes because this is too much. He can feel sweet burning where Louis' body touches his and his kisses warming up his skin and he feels dizzy. But then Louis lips connect his and everything stops and it's just LouisAndHarry kissing in the dark. His mind goes hazy as he opens his eyes to green meets blue. Louis smiles to Harrys lips and pecks them slightly. Harry throaty groans and kisses Louis hard. Louis starts grinding at him with their lips still connected. And Harry swears he see the stars. 

Everything feels so loud and vibrant, colors get blurry, lights start to fade and Louis hands wander under his t-shirt and he wants more, he needs more. So he starts moving his hips and catches rhythm with Louis. Louis takes his lips to his ear and kisses him there. 

"You're so beautiful Harry" he whispers. "And all mine" 

"All yours" he breaths out, his voice barely more than a whisper. 

"Yes, princess. My one and only, my sun, my flower, my everything."

Harry whimpers and moans Louis' name as he closes his eyes and lets himself get high on Louis, Louis words and Louis movements. 

His breathing slows and his heart races so fast like it's gonna jump out of his chest. Louis laugh makes him open his eyes and blush furiously. He looks anywhere except Louis and smirk on his face. 

"Did you just come in your pants?" he asks and starts laughing again. 

Harry closes his eyes and sticks his nails in his palms to keep himself from crying like baby because which seventeen years old comes into his pants? 

Louis must see his embarrassment and stops laughing. 

"But I get it, I'm just too hot for you" he says fondly. 

Harry cracks a smile at that and slowly opens his eyes to see Louis smiling fondly at him. He feels Louis cock painfully hard next to his hip and reaches out to shove his hand down his briefs but Louis hand stops him. 

"Let's just sleep" he says quietly, shyly almost. "We have school tomorrow"

Harry nods his head and lets Louis get off him, immediately missing his warmth. He turns on his side slightly asking Louis for a cuddle. He feels strong hands wrap around his middle and with a smile and thought of Louis' fond eyes he drifts off to sleep. He hopes he'll still be able to feel the warmth of the sheets in the morning where Louis' laying behind him. 

****

They lay on Harry's small bed, naked and covered in sweat. Louis draws lines with his point finger on his now clean stomach and Harry feels his heart swell. Room is lighten up by bright stars and moon and Harry can't help but smile. Louis looks at him little shocked but grins at him. 

They don't ever talk about them or what they are or how they feel but when the moon is low on the sky and no one's watching in the darkness and Louis has his own bright universe in his eyes that shine only for Harry, Harry feels like this is the right time. He sits up and looks at Louis. 

"Do you love me?" As soon as he says it he’s hit by regret. He don’t want to know the answer. Whether is it yes or no. 

"What do you want me to say?" Louis asks, biting his lip, smile disappearing from his lips.

"The truth"

Harry thoughts go wild and stop his heart. Maybe this is a mistake. Maybe is will ruin that fragile construction of relationship they’ve built. Maybe in the end there’ll be no LouisAndHarry anymore. And maybe tonight Harry will cry over them in his spiderman covers that Louis likes so much. But somewhere deep he wants to know. He wants to have solid thing with that boy with constellations in his eyes and wrinkles around his eyes. He wants to last it forever. And Harry thinks that he should be thrilled with that thought but he really isn't. 

"Does it gonna change anything?" he speaks finally not looking at Harry anymore. Harry suddenly wants to cry but instead says:

"I think it should."

Louis laughs humorless, a little panicked. He slowly turns to Harry and looks straight into his eyes. Harry hopes that he doesn’t look so desperate as he feels and that Louis can't hear the madness in his heart. 

"But do you love me?"

Couple months ago when his sister arrived he told her about Louis about his big smile, about his tiny hands, about his blue, blue eyes, about how he could listen his laugh for the rest of his life, about how his heart swells and skips and races whenever his next to him. She hugged him and said that loving is beautiful and she hopes she'll ever feel something like him. And even through he doesn't entirely understand what love is, he's sure he feels it for his boy and if he loves him too, they can learn what love is together. 

So he says him so. 

Louis has tears in his eyes, that only makes blueness more blue and beautiful, by the time Harry ends his confession. His hands start to shake and he opens and closes his mouth like he can't catch breath and Harry doesn't know what he's supposed to do so he holds his hand and kisses his temple. 

When Louis calms he looks at Harry with a small smile and squeezes his hand. 

"I guess everything's gonna change now" he says and Harry stares at him like he just hang up the moon and sun and all of the stars and did it all for him. 

Louis kisses him hard and kiss is full of desperate and happiness and delight and love and feels like whole new beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
